Holly Glücklich
Holly Glücklich is the daughter of the girl from Mother Holle (also known as Mother Hulda) by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Holly Glücklich Age: 14 Parent's Story: Mother Holle Roommate: Amandine L'Isle Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To weave clothing and to help others. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty skilled at weaving and helping others. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Viktor Eisenofen are made for each other. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get a lot of stains on my clothes. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I get to help people in it. Least Favorite Subject: Crown-culus. It's not fun at all. Best Friends Forever After: Amandine L'Isle and Eberhard Schneider. They love clothes too. Character Appearance Holly is below average height, with fair skin, shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. Has four piercings in each hair, two pierced eyebrows, and a pierced nose. She wears a purple T-shirt and black pants. On her head is a white bonnet. Personality Holly is a kind, helpful girl who loves making clothes. However, she often forgets to take care of her own clothes, leading her to get stains. She is also very fond of piercings - she pierces her ears, her eyebrows, her nose, and even her belly button.. Biography Hallo! My name is Holly Glücklich. My mother is the girl from Mother Holle. I'll tell you the story. Mom lived with her widowed stepmother and stepsister. They were both lazy and mistreated Mom. Every day Mom would use her spinning wheel outside. One day she pricked her finger on the spindle. (She didn't fall asleep - wrong fairy tale.) She went to wash her hand, but dropped the spindle in the well. Since she feared punishment, she jumped down after it, and ended up in the world of a kindly old witch named Mother Holle. Mom did various chores for Mother Holle, including helping bread that was burning, picking the apples off of an apple tree, and helping Mother Holle herself around the house. Mom was rewarded with lots of gold. Her stepmother thought that her own daughter should have received the gold. The stepsister bloodied her finger and jumped down the well. Mother Holle requested her help, and the stepsister proved herself to be lazy, and she was sent home covered with pitch. Mom went to get a better home, and she found a nice husband some years later. She never really talked to her stepmother and stepsister that much again, but when her stepmother died a few years ago Mom and I attended the funeral. My stepaunt lives in her mother's house. She has a daughter named Anne, who is eleven. Anne's still too young to go to Ever After High. We do visit her, albeit rarely. Mother Holle is still a part of my life, though - she is my godmother. She visits us frequently. I go to Ever After High, and I think it's a fun place. I'm definitely a Royal because I want to help others just like Mom did. I help other students all the time. I take quite a few classes, and I have plenty of friends here. I tend to make clothes quite often, and I occasionally assist Eberhard Schneider with his work. But the best part of all is my boyfriend Viktor Eisenofen. He's such a nice guy, and he's willing to help me too. I don't care that he's a Rebel, or that he's more than a foot taller than me (I don't even come up to his shoulders) - I adore him. Trivia *Holly's surname means "lucky" in German. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Mother Holle Category:Commoners Category:German